meeting some one new
by kyekye
Summary: Kag catches Inu and Kik in the forest after she had told Inu how she felt and mistakes it for some thing it is not she runs to Kae village and waits for Inu to arrive what will happen Koe sends kur & hiei to check out a nightclub Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Keykey- hi all please dont be mad i know why are you starting a new story well theres nothing i can say except uh I'm sorry any ways read review enjoy

meeting some one new

summary- could be a one shot not to sure Kagome catches Inuyasha and Kikyo in the forest after she had told Inuyasha how she felt and mistakes it for some thing it is not she runs to Kaedes village and waits for Inuyasha to arrive what will happen

second summary- Koenma sends the sprit dectives to check out a nightclub that was had a very strong demonic aura and the fact that many females had been going missing

'How could he do this to me after every thing I gave up for him ' Kagome thinks running off from Seeing Inuyasha and Kikyo In a passionate embrace Kagome arrives at Kaedes Hut to find it empty ' oh yeah I for got Sango Miroku and Shippo went to Sango's village after we destroyed Naraku and he shattered the jewel once again It was funny seeing Miroku trying to convince Shippo to leave me and Inuyasha alone for a while after I told ...After I told him I loved Him no never again I will not shead another tear for him ever again' Kagome walks out of the hut and sits on the hill that over views the village silently waiting for Inuyasha

else were

"Inuyasha so I see you have finally made up your mind and you have chossen Her." Kikyo says standing away from Inuyasha

"yes Kikyo I have you will always have a place in my heart as you were my first love but you are not the woman you once were not the woman i fell in love with all those years ago" Kikyos eyes narrows and flash pink for a second

"You dont love her youve never loved her all you see when you look at her is me" Kikyo says in a evil voice

"n.n.n.n.n.no kikyo I when I Look at her I see ...K.K.K.Kik..Kagome"

"Fine But Inuyasha Before you go to her hold me just one last time then i'll leave you alone"

Inuyasha nods and wraped his arms around Kikyo and burries his face in her hair inhaling her sent of death Kikyos souls stealers wrapes around them and Inuyasha trys to pull away when he catches Kagomes scent mixed with tears but finds he cant he has no controll over his body as his body he fells his face move down and captures her lips in a kiss 'no Kagome its not what you think when I get out of here I will come to you and ...and mmmm kikyos lips are so soft what the hell Kagome will for give me like alwaays i might as well enjoy my self any ways who ever said I couldent have both ' ( ha ha you all thought he had come to his sences bah humbug)

Inuyasha relaxes and un wrapes his arms from around kikyos waist and procedes to remove her clothes while kikyo does the same to him (gagggggggg i'm going to be sick how could I write this sorry to all of you who want this to be put down but I just cant do it its just so wrong )

Skiping over that

Inuyasha gets up off of the ground and jumps into a river to rid him self of the smell of sex and slips on his clothes and takes off to find kagome he arrives to find Kagome sitting on top of a Hill looking like a goddest the sunset in the distance forming a errie glow about her her bright blue eyes filled with emotion her long inky black hair blowing in the wind her jeans she is wearing hugging her thighs and the black halter top hugging her frame makeing her look other worldly

"I see you have made it back Inuyasha Enjoy your time with Kikyo"

"It wasent even like that Kagome we were just saying good bye"

"Oh well i must have been mistaken when i saw you Kiss her "

"..."

"I guess not "

"What are you getting so worked up about it was just a kiss"

"Just a kiss huh ... You know I'd be an idiot if i believed that "

"what are you saying Kagome"

(I dont own this song from High school musical 2 i dont really care about the movie eather I had bought it for my 6 year old cousin and watched it with her and heard this and said what the hell )

" kagome  
I gotta say what's in my mind  
Something about us  
doesn't seem right these days  
life keeps getting in the way  
Whenever we try, somehow the plan  
is always rearranged  
It's so hard to say  
But I've gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be ok..  
I've go to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this  
world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own away  
Don't wanna leave it all behind  
But I get my hopes up  
and I watch them fall everytime  
Another colour turns to grey  
and it's just too hard to watch it all  
slowly fade away  
I'm leaving today 'cause I've  
gotta do what's best for me  
you'll be ok..  
I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this  
world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own away"

Inuyasha  
What about us?  
What about everything we've been through?"

Kagome  
What about trust?

Inuyasha  
you know I never wanted to hurt you

Kagome  
and what about me?

Inuyasha  
What am I supposed to do?

Kagome  
I gotta leave but I'll miss you

Kagome cups Inuyashas face with in her hands and looks into his eyes inuyasha reaches up and holds her hands to his face

Inuyasha  
I'll miss you

Kagome  
so  
I've got to move on and be who I am

Inuyasha  
Why do you have to go?

Kagome pulls her hands away from his face and walks towards the well

Kagome  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand

Inuyasha  
I'm trying to understand

Kagome  
We might find our place in this  
world someday  
but at least for now

Inuyasha wrapes his arms around kagome and holds her to his chest a confused look on his face Kagome squirms trying to get out of his grasp but he holds her tighter

Inuyasha  
I want you to stay

Kagome  
I wanna go my own way  
I've got to move on and be who I am

Kagome shockes him with her miko powers forceing him to let her go Inuyasha looks at the rerteating kagome shocked

Inuyasha  
What about us?

Kagome  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand

Inuyasha  
I'm trying to understand

Kagome

We might find our place in this  
world someday  
but at least for now  
I gotta go my own away  
I gotta go my own away  
I gotta go my own away"

Kagome jumps into the well when she reaches her era she runs Into her friends from school

"Oh Kagome we were just comming to see you" Ayumi says grining widely at her

"really what for"

"To see if.." Eri starts but Ayumi cuts her off

"Kagome whats wrong"

"I just broke up with Inuyasha and be fore you say any thing I will never ever go out with hojo "

"Oh Kagome were so sorry How did it go" Eri asks

"he wouldent let me go at first but I got him to let go putting a little shock into his system if you wanna call it that "

"We under stand Kagome and becise yuka Is going with Hojo now she thougt youd be up set so she dident come "

"oh ok so now that thats out of the way what did you come here for " Kagome asks

"Oh yeah theres this new club that opend up a week ago and we were wondering would you like to go with us I mean its been forever sense youve gone out with us " Ayumi asks

Kagome looks at her two friends and smiles brightly "sure why not what could it hurt met me here in half an hour and we'll go "

Eri and Ayumi pull Kagome into a bone crushing hug "thank you thank you thank you " they yell and run down the steps to get ready Kagome laughs at her friends and goes inside no a night out with her friends wouldent hurt at all who knows what could happen (I know I know Pick Me!!!!)

ELSE WERE

"Kurama Hiei Yusuke I have a mission for you"

"so what else is new toddler" Yusuke says leaning up aganist a wall

"Stop calling me that any ways have any of you heard of the night club called Diagno"

"yeah I have a date with Keiko there to night why"

"our radar has picked up a demonic aura there feeding off of the energy of the people inside so i want you to go there and destroy the demonic aura with out alerting the humans there of the demon al right you have your mission get going "

ten min later

botan opens a portal in front of the club and they walk in "Hey Yusuke lets dance " Kieko yells above the music

"but Kieko I'm on a mission" Yusuke says

"Not right now your not now your dancing with me" Kieko says draging Yusuke to the dance floor

Kurama and Hiei shrug and head to the bar ordering a few drinks and getting harassed by the female population there

"ohhh your hot wanna buy me a drink " A girl asks sitting on Hieis lap Hiei shoves her off of his lap and growls the girl gets back up and leans over him again "ohhh a bad boy me like why dont we go to your place and get to know each other better "

" what would he want with a slut like you when he could have me " some random girl calls out fromout of the blue a second later the two drunken girls are fighting and being pulled out of the club and into a police car Kurama wasn't doing much better he had a female on each arm one on each leg one sitting on his lap another hugging him from behind and another playing in his hair

"Fox help!!!!"

"Sorry Hiei But I Have My Own Problems At This Current Moment In Time!"

"HEY ALL OF YOU GET YOUR GRIMMY LITTLE HANDS OFF OF MY BOY FRIEND AND BROTHER" Kurama Hiei and all of the girls surounding them turn towards the voice to see a very beautiful girl with long waist length black hair pulled back with brite blue eyes wearing a black leather minni skirt and a red tube top with black combat boots she sighs and walks over to Kurama pulling girls off of hm an flinging them in diffrent directions "thought you two could use some help play along choose between the two of you on who plays which part I said brother and boyfriend" she said moving on to Hiei and pulling girls away from him she then lonks her arms through theres

**Fox there is no way I'm going to be her Boyfriend **

_So your calling brother Hiei _

**Yes **

Fine by me 

_Shut up Youko_

Hey do you see that body 

_Youko we hardly know her we dont even know her name _

well then ask

Kurama sighs mentaly and turns towards the girl who is telling off a group of girls " oh yeah then which one is your boyfriend"

"I am " Kurama says steping foward as if like magic 1/3 of the females dissapered and then reapeared on the dance floor semmingly forgeting about Kurama and Hiei the remaining girls look towards Kurama's _girl friend _

"then why dident all of you come to gether they walked in here with two others a male and female "

"My cousin and his girlfriend and I called them earlier and told them to meet me here and you might as well give up cause Hes taken and my brother could give a rats ass about any of you so if you would just leave we would be most gratefull"

The remaining girls send one more longing look at Hiei and Kurama an goes towards the dance floor the girl that saved them sighed and detaches her arms from thers then turns towards them "well that settles that I'll see you two later" She trys to walk away but Kurama grabs her hand "did you need something "

"Yeah can I have your name "

"of course my name is Kagome Higurashi and now that I anwsered your qustion can you anwser a qustion for me "

"Of course ask away"

"What is a Fox demon and a fire apperation doing at a place like this "

"What ?" Kurama asks shocked

"what are two powerful demons doing here not here to cause troble I hope or I'll regret helping you"

"How did you know we were demons " Hiei asks

"simple I'm a Miko"

"I thought Mikos died out 100 years ago "

"They did I'm just the last one oh and I dont think we should be takling about this right here . come on follow me Isence another demonic aura and its not as friendly as yours "

Kagome walks off with Hiei and Kurama following

**She could be leading us into a trap**

_I boupt that Hiei _

**I dont Mikos are well known for there hatred of demons there main goal in life was to destroy all demons no matter who they are**

_But if she wanted to destroy us she would hae done it already _

Red is right Hiei and becise how could one as beautiful as that want to kill us

_Youko remember looks can be deciving _

If she was deciving us we would have been able to smell it

**Hn were here now we can kill this demon **

"Uh guys I hope you two can handel them cause I kinda forgot my arrows "

"them ?" Kurama asks

"Yep 5 of them good luck I'll just stand here out of your way " Kagome says as 5 oni appear out of no were Kurama and Hiei ready there weponds and start attacking the demons one of the smaller demons slipe past them and headed strait for Kagome. Kagome had her back towards the demon so she didn't see it comming until it grabed her "AIEEEEEEEEEE DAMN WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME WHY DO I ALWAYS GOT TA BE THE ONE TO GET CAPTURED HUH? WHAT IS IT DO I HAVE SOME SIGN ON ME THAT SAYS HEY COME HERE CAPTURE ME I CANT DO ANY THING!"

"stop caterwallin in my ear wench!!!"

"what did you just call me?" kagome says in an errie voice that makes Hiei Kurama and the remaining 2 demons to stop fighting and look there way

The demon holding Kagome pauses and has a scared look on his face the look disapers amd is replaced with a smirk " I called you a wench got a problem with that "

" You picked the wrong girl to be callin wench " Kagome's eyes flash white and her hands start glowing she then grabes the demon by the shoulder pureifying him the demon howels in pain as his flesh melts off of his bones in chunks killing im slowly and painfully "My name is Kaogme say it with me KA -GO -ME I AM SICK AND TIRED OF ALL YOU UGLY ONI AND ALL OF THOSE STUPID HALF DEMONS CALLIN ME WENCH !!!! now when you go to hell considering I dont destroy your soul tell naraku I said Hi" with one las t scream the demon was dead only thing left of him was a pile of ashes. Kagome then turns to the other Oni "Whos next "

The Oni were so scared they went on ahead and killed each other to avoid a painful death like ther comrad once the oni were dead the white glow from Kagome's hands fade and she colapses to the ground Kurama and Hiei Run up to her "Kagome ? Are you alright ?" Kurama asks

Kagome Turns Tired eyes to Kurama and gives him a small smile "yeah just a little put out by the way you never told me your names"

"my human name is suichi but you can call me Kurama and this is "

"I can give out my own name fox Its Hiei"

"well nice to meet you ..Listen I really dont want to go back Into the club Only to be hassled by my friends and I'm sure you dont want those girls all over you so How about we go to the Ice cream parlor just a few blocks from here ?" Kagome says a dreamy look In her eye at the mention of the cold treat Kurama looks at Hiei only to see the same look in his eye but before Kurama could ponder ferther Both Hiei and Kurama found them selves being draged to the Ice cream parlor

A few blocks later they arrive at the Ice cream parlor as soon as Kagome walked into the door a guy with short blond hair extremely pale skin and black as coal eyes picked Kagome up around her waist and spun her around in the air makeing Kagome giggle loudly Hiei and Kurama Inwardly growls but catches them selves as they relise what they are doing "Kagome I'm so glad your here our peformer cancled at the last min and the owner is expecting to see a live peformance will you sing for us just one song please?"

"well it depends what do I get out of it Rock" Kagome asks the man now known as Rock

"Uhhhh oh I got it how about as much Ice cream as you and your friends here can eat"

"Deal" Kagome shouts Immedatly no sooner than she said that she was pulled to the back of the parlor and Hiei and Kurama were seated each with a giant bowl of Ice cream placed be fore each of them when there server asked if they needed any thing looking mainly at Hiei. Hiei ignored her and attacked His Ice cream

"we will need more Ice cream soon " Kurama replyed with a sigh scooping a bit of his own Ice cream into his spoon Rock walks up to the stage and grabes the mike

"good evening all due to unexplaniable occurences our usual peformer is not here so as a special treat I bring you my friend Kagome Higurashi !!!!!! she'll be singing 'unpretty' for some odd reason dont know why cause even to me i think shes hot any ways on with the show"

Kagome walks out on the stage and grabs the mike " Now I wrote this a while back when I was still in love with my ex but he cheated on me with his ex who i just so happen to look like and not being one to express his fellings or to give compliments I was often compared to her and often called ugly so out of my pain I wrote this I hope you enjoy (I do not own this son TLC does and I love there music )

I wish i could tie you up in my shoes  
Make you feel unpretty too  
I was told I was beautiful  
But what does that mean to you  
Look into the mirror who's inside there  
The one with the long hair   
Same old me again today (yeah)

My outsides are cool  
My insides are blue  
Every time I think i'm through  
It's because of you  
I've tried different ways  
But its all the same  
At the end of the day  
I have my self to blame  
I'm just trippin

Chorus:  
You can buy your hair if it won't grow  
You can fix your nose if he says so  
You can buy all the make-up  
that MAC can make  
But if you can't look inside you  
Find out who am I too  
Be in a position to make me feel  
So damn unpretty  
I'll make you feel unpretty to

Never insecure until I met you  
Now I'm bein stupid  
I used to be so cute to me  
Just a little bit skinny  
Why do I look to all these things  
To keep you happy  
Maybe get rid of you  
And then i'll get back to me (hey)

My outsides looks cool  
My insides are blue  
Everytime I think I'm through  
It's because of you  
I've tried different ways  
But it's all the same  
At the end of the day  
I have myself to blame  
Keep on trippin

Chorus:  
You can buy your hair if it won't grow  
You can fix your nose if he says so  
You can buy all the make-up  
that MAC can make  
But if you can't look inside you  
Find out who am I too  
Be in a position to make me feel  
So damn unpretty  
I'll make you feel unpretty to" Kagome opens her eyes and looks out to the crowd who are all stareing at her in shock a lot of the women crying she looks to Kurama and Hiei both looking at her in shock spoon fulls of Ice cream half way to there mouth Kagome blinks "Was I that bad ?" She asks suddenlly the whole shop burst out clapping and cheering "oh well thanks " Kagome bows and walks off the stage then sits down between Kurama and Hiei

"that was wonderful Kagome " Kurama says

"glad you liked it how about you Hiei "

"Hn It was acceptable "

"Ohhh thanks Hiei" kagome squeels Huging the slightly taller hybrid around his neck kurama chuckles at the expression on Hieis face "Whats so funny Kurama "

"I think your the only one who as ever gotten Hiei to talk this much and let down His mask " Kagome giggles and releases Hiei immedatly as soon as her Ice cream is places in frount of her she places the spoon in her mouth and closes her eyes savoring the taste and swallows Her eyes snap open and her normal blue eyes fog over and a wicked grin crawls over her face makeing Hiei and Kurama look at her nervously "uh Kagome are you ok"

Kagome turns to Kurama and smiles even wider "ohmygodiloveyourhairwhatisitwithdemonsandhavinggoodhaircanIplayinyourhairHieihowdoyougetyourhairtostanduplikethatitscoolyouknowyouremindmeofalonglostbrotherwillyoubemyolderbrotherifyourworriedaboutmebeinghumandontcauseimnotwellnotanymoreIwasbutthankstoademonImetinthepastIamnolongerdemondontaskwhatKindcauseihavn'tbennabletounlockityetbutbythewaymys.." (oh my god i love your hair what is it with demons and having good hair can I play in your hair Hiei how do you get your hair to stand up like that its coolyou know you remind me of a long lost brother will you be my older brother if your worried about me being human dont cause im not well not any more I was but thanks to a demon I met in the past I am no longer human dont ask what Kind caus i havn't benn able to unlock it yet but by the way my s..)

"Kagome Higurashi!!!!!!!" Kurama Hiei and Kagome turn towards the entrance to see two angry girls both with shoulder length brown hair kagome jumps behind Kurama and peaks over his shoulder "Kagome what are you doing here you were supposed to be spending the night at the club with US LIKE YOU PROMISED"

"ImsorrybutIwastalkingtotheseguysandjustgotcaughtupandIdidentwanttogointheclubsoIcamehere" ( Im sorry but I was talking to these guys and just got caught up and I dident want to go in the club so I came here )

"oh god who in the hell gave her ice cream!!!!! " Eri yells Every one in the club points at rock "DO YOU EVEN HAVE THE SLIGHTEST IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE JUST DONE ICE CREAM FOR KAGOME IS LIKE ALCOHOL ONE TINY SPOONFUL WILL SET HER OFF !!!!!!!"

"Calm down Eri lets just take Kagome home and let her mother deal with this " Ayumi says

"NOI'mnotgoinganywereI'mstayingherewithbrotheryoucantmakemegoifyoutrytotakemegoI'lltelleveryonewhatyoudidonourlastfeildtriptotheungergroundinAtlantaGA " (NO I'm not going any were i'm staying here with brother you cant make me go if you try to take me go I'll tell every one what you did on our last feild trip to the ungerground in Atlanta GA )

"Well thats a goo enough reason for us to leave right Ayumi"

"right eri" the two girls run out of the parlor

Rock walks up to kagome " hey kags will you sing one more song for us please "

"sure but what should i sing " kagome says after the Ice cream had wore off "oh I know dont stop the music

Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music

It's getting late  
I'm making my way all the time  
My favourite place  
I gotta get my body moving  
Shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate, yeah  
Who knew  
That you'd be here, be here looking like you do  
You make and staying over here, impossible  
Baby, Im a say your aura is incredible  
If you don't have to go, don't

Do you know what you started?  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin on the dance floor, actin' naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand chest to chest and now we're face to face

_[CHORUS_  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

Baby are you ready cause it's gettin close  
Don't you feel the passion ready to explode?  
What goes on between us no-one has to know  
This is a private show

Do you know what you started?  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin on the dance floor, actin' naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand chest to chest and now we're face to face

_[CHORUS_

_[x4_  
Please don't stop the music

_[CHORUS x2_

Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music" Kagome bows and jumps off the stage once again and links arms with kurama and Hiei who had just finished his 15 bowl of ice cream and they begin to leave but is stoped by a woman with brown hair and brown eyes

"um excuse me but uh I am a produser and I was wondering if you would like to produse some of your songs and be come famous" She says eyeing kurama

"Uh no cause I only sing for fun doing it for money would be to much of a hassle with my already complacated life now if you would stop eyeing my boyfriend and excuse us we will be leaveing now " The brown eyed woman looks at kagome in shock as they walk out of the door once out side Kagome looks at her watch " I guess i should be getting home now "

"Hn were do you live?" Hiei asks

"Higurashi shrine"

"Get on well make it there faster this way" Hiei says bending down Kagome smiles and gets on his back as soon as she is situated hei takes off into the air make ing Kagome squeel in joy

"Faster Hiei-kun faster "Hiei smirks and procedes to grant her wish Kagome look over to there side to see Kurama chuckleing behind his hand "Hiei wanna give kurama -kun a scare?" Kagome wisperes in his ear

"what did you have in mind?" Kagome wispers in his ear and hiei nods speeding up a little more and jumping High in the air he then flips and kagome falls off of his back heading face first towards the ground Kuramas eyes widen and he races to Catch kagome

"Kagome!!!''Kurama yells and catches her bridal style a foot from the ground "damnit Hiei what were you thinking ? Kagome could have been hurt !!! Kami "

"oh my god i cant believe it actually worked ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha " Kagome says from her position in kuramas arms Whilst Hiei was trying to contain his laughter

"What"

"Kurama we got you good we did this to give you a scare and it worked sorry for scareing you like that but the expression on your face was priceless and we..." Kagome head snapes to the side "shippo" She jumps out of Kurama's arms and takes off running

A FEW HOURS AGO WITH THE INU GANG

"ooy Kikyo will be joining our group from now on " Inuyasha says crossing his arms in frount of his chest

"what!!! what happend to kagome " sango asks

"feh that stupid wrench left to her own time again "

"What did you do to make her go away Inuyasha" Miroku asks

"Feh I dident do nothin "

"Lier I saw what you did to make mama go away and I also know that in the begining it wasent your fault but then you gave up and actually did that with that dead clay pot of a woman mama also saw you and she left now I'm going to leave and i wont come back with out my mother " hippo runs out of the Hut and to the well once hes there he pulls out the jewel shard that Kagome gave him for safe keeping and jumps into the well on the other side he is hit with the power fumes of polution he shakes his head and foucs on Kagomes sent He makes it to the park be fore he is attacked by a demon "m..m..m..m..MAMA!!!!!!!!!!" shippo yells

keykey- longets thing i have ever wrote like all of my storys its going to be a kurkag who should be with who

pairings

hiei botan-

hieisango-

Hiei kagura-

Hieikanna-

Kagura and kanna will only come in if you vote for eather one of them to be with hiei and they win

sanmir

sanhiei

sanyusuke

sankuwabara

yukina -any of the male mentioned

botan - any of the males mentioned

any other pairings just tell me and I'll do my best

pleasr review


	2. Chapter 2

meeting some one new

Key key - i know she actually up dated surprise surprise but I have a very good explanation this time I'V been In bed sick with the flu all week and before that my 16 month old sister had to be rushed to the hospital cause her small intest had gone into her Gaul bladder causing her to throw up bile so it has been a very frustrating and painful couple of weeks but any ways heres the story

Pairings

hiei botan-

hieisango- /

Hiei kagura-

Hieikanna-

sanmir-

sanyusuke

sankuwabara

yukinaKuwabara- /

botan - any of the males mentioned

Any ways i'm sure your tired of my authors note so I'll get on with the story enjoy

Key key sighs images floating through her head

Last time

"ooy Kikyo will be joining our group from now on " Inuyasha says crossing his arms in front of his chest

"what!!! what happened to kagome " sango asks

"feh that stupid wrench left to her own time again "

"What did you do to make her go away Inuyasha" Miroku asks

"Feh I didn't do nothin "

"Lier I saw what you did to make mama go away and I also know that in the beginning it wasn't your fault but then you gave up and actually did that with that dead clay pot of a woman mama also saw you and she left now I'm going to leave and i wont come back with out my mother " Shippo runs out of the Hut and to the well once hes there he pulls out the jewel shard that Kagome gave him for safe keeping and jumps into the well on the other side he is hit with the power fumes of pollution he shakes his head and focus on Kagomes sent He makes it to the park be fore he is attacked by a demon "m..m..m..m..MAMA!!!!!!!!!!" shippo yells

This Time

"You have some thing I want give it to me and I will make your death quick and painless " The boar youkai says drool leaking out of hos mouth

"no Mama gave this to me to keep so you cant have it " Shippo says with fear in his voice

"very well I just devour you and take what I want " The green boar lunges at shippo preparing to eat him whole

-I'm sorry mama - Shippo thought as he closed his eyes waiting for death to take him

"Lay one hand on My Son and I'll Send your soul to the deepest part of Hell "

Shippo opens his eyes and turns around to see Kagome walking up to him followed by two males "Mama !!!!!" Shippo yells and Jumps into kagome warm embrace

"Shippo go over to Kurama and Hiei while I take care of this demon "

"Alright mama " Shippo runs over to kurama and Hiei and jumps on Kuramas shoulder "Hey your a Kitizune cool "

"Kit "

"My Name Is not Kit It Is shippo Ship- Po Learn It love It Use it "

"Alright Shippo how is it that you came to have a human mother ?" Kurama asks

"Oh Mama's not human Any more but she was and to answer your question she adopted me "

Kurama opens his mouth to asks another questions when the green boar Demon' s scream of pain reaches his ears they all look over to find the boar demon tied down to the ground and kagome Holding one of the boars tusks skinning him alive "Stop it please" the boar yells

"Tell me again what you were planning to do to my son " Kagome demands calmly

the demon mumbles something under his breath and Kagome drags his tusk across his back pealing off more skin

"I'm sorry i didn't quite hear you did you say that you will never show your face around here again that you would go home and live a semi long life there away from me and any one related to me or did you say you were going to devour my son and as soon as you got free you would devour me as well choose wisely you only get one chance"

The demon gulps and Kagome starts humming the them song to jeopardy the Demon then decides he wants to be brave put up a strong front the Idiot

"I think you know what I said wrench"

Kagomes eyes narrow dangerously "Wrong answer " Kagome growls as she plunges the Tusk into the Demons eyes then her hands start glowing white and she plunges her hands into the demons heart purifying it into nothing

"sigh when will they every learn never to call my mama that " shippo says with a sigh

"now shippo what are you doing here?" kagome asks

"Mama Inuyasha bought Kikyo into the group "

"no surprise there what else "

"I knew she would be able to sense the jewel shard you gave to me and try to take it away from me and Inuyasha saids you were never coming back and I knew that you would be back cause you would never leave me but i knew that inuyasha would start hitting me again if you weren't there to make him sit"

"well I guess I can let you get away with that but first you need a bath you stink"

"Like your one to talk mama you smell like an Oni "

"hey thats not my fault i was attacked by one "

"Does that mean i don't have to take a bath "

"Ah Ah Ah No Bath No Chocolate for a week"

"Awww Come On Mama "

"uh Kagome ?" Kurama asks amused by the light banner between the two

"Yes Kurama "

"I thought you couldn't fight demons with out your bow and arrows "

"I never said that "

"but you implied it" Hiei said

"hey you actually think i was going to let two demons I just met know every thing about me even Inuyasha doesn't know I have full control of my powers he's so wrapped up with Kikyo his head is even thicker than be for "

"Who Is Inuyasha" hiei Asks

"A half demon we travel with from Time to Time well soon to be use to "

"meaning "

"Hey listen can we talk about this at a later time Shippo and I are exhausted and i'm sure you need to go find your friend you left at the club I'm not going any were any time soon so come to the Shrine if you need any thing OK "

"HN" Kurama and Hiei nod and watch as Kagome and shippo walk off

Key key - I know short but as I said I'm in pain give me a break I have a one shot coming out soon that should be out be for valentines day my fav day in February any ways review and the chapters will keep on coming


	3. Chapter 3

authors note 

hi all no it is not a chapter but there will be one up soon you know i love you all and your reviews but i'm going through a lot right now my 12 year old buddy acidentaly hung him self whlie playing on a tree i just got back from his funeral and i'm not in my right mind I feel like it was my fault cause I just wen't inside to get some thing for every one to eat when I heard a scream now I thought the kids down the road had come up to play so I ignored it but when i heard the ambulance pull up I knew some thing was wrong my buddy was playing with a rope on a tree and it got wraped aroung his kneck when he jumped off the tree my buddys dead now I'll never see him again he will never come running up to me with his big smile telling me how much he missed me we'll never spend hours sitting in frount of the tv watching stupid shows and laughing again 

You know whats funny I couldent bring my self to be sad when my grandfather died but now I cand stop the tears from comming am I wrong for that ? I cant take it any more I have to go now but Its going to be a while br fore the next chappie is up for any thing Ok sorry to you all 

kyekye


End file.
